The Revised NightWing's Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia
by FirestartheWarriorCat
Summary: This is a (revised) guide to the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. I have added some creative license from my other two fanfics in my guide, so you will be seeing some non-canon stuff. Also, SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ TBN! Now that that's out of the way, let's begin!


MudWings

* * *

Description:

Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of the snout.

Abilities:

Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong.

Queen:

Queen Moorhen. The Queen during the Scorching was Queen Heron.

Alliances During Great War:

Allied with Burn and the SkyWings.

* * *

SandWings

* * *

Description:

Pale yellow or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues

Abilities:

Can survive a long time without water; poison enemies with tips of tails like scorpions; bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire.

Queen:

Following the death of Queen Oasis, the tribe was split between three rivals for the throne: sisters Burn, Blister, and Blaze. After the war ended, Queen Thorn was announced the SandWing queen. The Queen during the Scorching was Queen Cairo.

Alliances During the Great War:

Burn fought alongside the SkyWings (although Queen Ruby had refused to aid) and the MudWings; Blister was allied with the SeaWings and the secret favoring of the NightWings, although both alliances had been broken in the end; and Blaze had the support of most SandWings as well as an alliance with the IceWings.

* * *

SkyWings

* * *

Description:

Red-gold or orange scales; enormous wings.

Abilities:

Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire.

Queen:

Queen Scarlet (although her daughter, Queen Ruby, claimed the throne after she was captured by Burn). The Queen during the Scorching was Queen Tornado.

Alliances During the Great War:

The SkyWings allied with Burn and the MudWings in the great war (although Queen Ruby had not aided them).

* * *

SeaWings

* * *

Description:

Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; glow-in-the-dark stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies.

Abilities:

Can breathe underwater, see in the dark, create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers (animus status runs in the royal family).

Queen:

Queen Coral. The Queen during the Scorching was Queen Siren.

Alliances During the Great War:

The SeaWings allied with Blister in the great war (but the alliance was broken).

* * *

RainWings

* * *

Description:

Scales constantly shift colors, usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails.

Abilities:

Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; use their tails for tree-gliding and climbing; previously, they had no known natural weapons until the dragonets of destiny discovered the kingdom and found out they can shoot venom from their fangs.

Queen:

Previously, the RainWings had no definite queen, rotating between five (and previously six) queens, Queens Magnificent, Fruit Bat, Grandeur, Dazzling, Exquisite, and Splendor. The current Queen is Queen Glory. The Queen during the Scorching was Queen Dew.

Alliances:

The RainWings were not involved in the great war.

* * *

IceWings

* * *

Description:

Silvery scales like the moon or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end.

Abilities:

Can withstand sub-zero temperature and bright light, exhale a deadly freezing breath.

Queen:

Queen Glacier. The Queen during the Scorching was Queen Aurora.

Alliances in the Great War:

The IceWings were allied with Blaze and most of the SandWings in the great war.

* * *

NightWings

* * *

Description:

Purplish-black scales and scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues.

Abilities:

Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows; read minds; foretell the future (although no NightWing has had these powers in over a century), bacteria in their mouths from eating carrion in their island to kill prey with a fatal bite.

Queen:

A closely guarded secret (revealed to be Queen Battlewinner, but she died in a volcanic eruption. They currently reside in the rainforest under Queen Glory's influence). The Queen during The Scorching was Queen Atomsplitter.

Alliances in the Great War:

Too mysterious and powerful to be part of the war (the NightWings had a secret alliance with Blister, but it had been broken).

* * *

LightWings

* * *

Description:

Brilliant gold scales, with orange horns, claws, and a small concentration of orange scales on forehead (if female) and the opposite if male. Whip-thin tails much like an IceWing. Also possess serrated claws, also like an IceWing. (Serration is less pronounced on females) Their scales produce a faint glow.

Abilities:

Can breathe fire; control the brightness of their scales to an almost blinding brightness (which IceWings can negate with their resistance to bright light); when surroundings are bright enough, can fire a fatal light beam from the different-colored scales collected on their forehead; prognosticate; and read minds.

Queen:

No one knows the true queen of the LightWings, but in the time of the Scorching the Queen was Queen Sunrise.

Alliances in the Great War:

The LightWings were not involved in the great war.


End file.
